


Capsules

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Medication, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsules

Carlos opened the tube carefully, pushing down on the lid before turning it to pop it off. He spilled the white and blue striped capsules onto the tabletop, mindful not to lose any of them. When he was finished he set the tube aside, using a finger to line the capsules up in a neat row.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, rolling into the kitchen, watching Carlos.

“What are those?”

Carlos shrugged, focused on counting his medication. “My medication,” he said.

“Oh! For a scorpion ear infection?” Cecil asked.

Carlos smiled a little but shook his head. “No baby, I finished those. I’m clear of any stingers coming out of my ears and trying to get at you.” He paused a moment, fixing a capsule. “I’ve had these since before Night Vale.”

“They must be very important,” Cecil noted.

“They are,” Carlos hummed.

Cecil tilted his head to the side, rolling a little closer. “You seem sad,” he noted.

“I just…get contemplative about them. I worry about using them because I know others don't and I know it's dumb but...” Carlos blushed as Cecil rested his head on his shoulder and he fell silent, smiling a little as the Voice simply listened to him.


End file.
